fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: legacy
Paper mario: legacy is the latest game in the paper mario ''saga. Plot: '''CHAPTER 1: A HERO'S RETURN' The game begins with Mario in his house, sleeping. By pressing the A button, he will jump out of bed, strike a pose, and get ready for the day. If you wait long enogh, Luigi will wake you. After doing random crud in the house, Mario will go outside, only for a toad gaurd riding a Yoshi to come along. He gives you a letter, turns around, and leaves. Opening the note shows a letter from goombella, asking if you would come over for some brunch. If you say yes, Your adventure begins. If you say no, the game says "Well, your loss. you can't prossed without saying yes." Once Mario and Luigi arive to goombella's place, she greats them by hugging mario, to which he looks embarassed. Before they go inside, however, a explosion happens at the castle. In panic, Mario and luigi rush over, leaving goombella behind on accedent. She sighs and says "why can't it be a normal day...". CHAPTER 2: PAPER WARIO? When chapter 1 ends, you finally get to control mario on your way to the castle. The gameplay is pretty much Paper mario: The thousand year door, but with the option to swich between the bros. The battle system is back to its old self, with a twist: you can switch between the bros in battle, with each having diffrent attacks, helpers, and stats. After getting to the castle, Mario learns that it was just peach trying to bake a cake for a unknown toads birthday, but the oven was broken. Luigi goes over to fix it, giving you control of Luigi alone. However, after fixing the oven, he see's Wario and waluigi sneeking around, making luigi quickly realize that they were the one's who broke the oven for a distraction. Luigi then tackles Wario, making Waluigi panic and run, leaving Wario with Luigi. After a battle, Luigi easly defeats Wario, who makes a break for it, yelling that he will be back, only for the princess to smack him in the face with a frying pan. She thanks him and then they both go outside. CHAPTER 3: A "FAWFUL" VILLAN After the Wario incedent, the bros have a picnic with Peach and Goombella, who caught up with them. Mario was eating some mushroom soup when, suddenly, a shadow looms over them and the entire kingdom. Looking up, they see its a giant spaceship, with none other then the master of musterd himself, Fawful, on it with 12 strange looking stars. As it turns out, as Peach explains, those are the time stars, responsible for keeping order with the time space continuom. After getting on the ship by dressing up like his minions, Mario and Luigi make it on board, ready to once again take on Fawful. However, he was prepared. When they bust in to his main control room, they see a face that was long forgoten...Lord Crump! As it turns out, Fawful is bringing back evil villans from the past so he could finish his master plan. After a battle with lord Crump, Mario jumps on Fawful, knocking him out. Unfortenetly, the portal Fawful was using sucked up the stars, and were spred across time and space. Mario, Luigi, Goombella hop into it to get them back. Little did they know, bowser arived, demanding what in the Mushroom Kingdom is going on. After relizing its a time portal, he decides to hop in it because...he'll think of a reson later. Then he hops in. CHAPTER 4: A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE At the beginning of Chapter 4, a cutscene begins that shows that Fawful is not the true mastermind of this plan, but rather a shadowy figure that is pulling all the strings. After he/she/it yells at Fawful and Crump for failing and lossing the stars of time, it sommons a new threat: jr troopa and Goomba king. He tells them to go after one of the stars, and then it cuts to a lost mario and luigi. After a bit of gameplay, they find a village, with the mayor being Toadsworth the first, a past version of Toadsworth. After welcoming the bros, he lets them walk around the place. But then, Jr troopa arives at the enterance of the village, demanding to know where are the "big, chubby, and hairy jerks.". After he and King goomba get angered by the cave toad's wierd speaking, King goomba sends in a army of goombas to attack. After the mario bro's save 5 cave men, two of which become part of your party, they face of agenst Jr troopa and King goomba. After a battle with the two, the bros find themselfs almost beaten...if it wernt for a falling bowser who fell and knocked out both of them. Then bowser demands a explanation to what the heck is going on. After explaining, Bowser decides to help the bros, but just this once. Then it revelis that bowser had the first time star, which he found laying around. After that, and a goodbye from the cave men, they set of to the next timeline. CHAPTER 5: MEDEVIL BEINGS Like chapter 4, it starts out with the shadowy figure yelling at Jr troopa and king goomba for failing. After a long conversation with Fawful, it somons its next villans: Dooples and General guy. Then it shows Mario and Luigi, along with the rest of the people that joined them, have travled to the medevil ages, to which Bowser is very happy. However, they are attacked by a Hammer bro called sir Hammerlot of the ovel table, and a wizerd called Bloofer the supreme. After a very easy battle, it reveils that they are only rookie ranks, thinking that if they turned in the intruders to the king, they would get a promotion. They quickly befreind the bros, and then the group, along with there two new freinds, set of to find the next star. However, Dooples was spying on them nearby, and then he got an idea. So when the group go see the king (which was just a Toad, no one specal.) he starts to act weird. After the bros ask if they saw a star, the "king" tells them that the draggon has it. After travling there, it shows that the draggon was a bowser anccestor, who was really quite frendly. Suddenly, the king arives with general shy guy, reveling that the king was dooples the hole time. After a fight with the tank, the draggon chases the two bad guys away. The draggon gives them the star, and they set off. However, someone was watching them...someone with a shroom shake. CHAPTER 6: SHOWDOWN AT HIGH NOON This time, it shows back at the kingdom, where Peach is worrying about Mario and his group. Toadworth trys to comfort her, claming that they got this. Meanwhile, Mario has arived at the next timeline: The wild west. They run into trubble right away, however, as the sheriff Koops the kid and his trusty steed, a Yoshi, block there path. After Goombella yells at them for being rude, much to the surprise of everyone, Koops says sorry and leaves. After exploring the town for a bit, the party then run into there next enemy, Mr.L. He challenges Luigi alone to a showdown, in order to see whitch Luigi is best. Koops the kid, over hearing this, comes over to help train Luigi. Que training sequens and a fight with Koops, its finally noon, whitch is always a showdown. Luigi and Mr.L both ready themself, ready for a fight...that is, until Bowser punched Mr.L over the head. He does not like suspense, apperantly. Ticked, Mr.L summons the Brobot, and the real battle begins. After beating him, he gets arrested, and the gang gets the next star. Then the group, along with Koops and his Yoshi, leave for the next timeline. In development. Helpers: In this game, each bro has a diffrent party of helpers. MARIO: Goombella: Like Paper mario:TTYD, she gives information on the enemy. Larkitud: A cave man lakitud, he chucks hammers. S''ir hammerlot: a rookie knight, he supplis Mario with Shroom shakes. Koops yoshi: The trusty steed, he can give mario a ride. '''In development.' LUIGI: Goombella: Same as mario. Garmba: A cave man Goomba, can ram into enemys. B''loofer: A wizerd in training, he can heal Luigi. Koops the Kid: Sheriff of awesomeness, he shell's the opponet. Items: Across your adventure throgh time, there are two ways to get items: find them laying around, or buy them at the nabbit shack. Each nabbit that runs the shack is a ansestor to Nabbit. ITEMS: * Mushroom (heals 10 HP) * Fire flower (Mario exclusive; gives fire flower attack for 3 turns.) * Ice flower (Luigi exclusive; gives ice flower attack for 3 turns.) * 1up mushroom (can revive a helper or a bro.) * Plunger (Deals an extra 5 damege.) * Star (very expensive; makes you invincable for 1 turn.) * Stick (does nothing, but a popular traiding item.) * ? block (Spits out a random Item; mostly the top 4.) * ''In development. Traiding: In some sidequest's or even the main story, you must traid with someone to get a certent item. The items are the following: * Coins * Cards * Sticks * A star * In development. Cards: Like in super paper mario, you can collect cards. However, you can traid them with freinds on your miivers channel. *Mario: Common *Luigi: Common *Goombella: Common *Peach: Common *Wario: Common *'In development.' Enemy's/Bosses: * Goomba: Nothing specal. * Koopa troopa: Can block attacks using shell. * Shy guy: Nothing specal. * Fawful bot: Can shoot lasers. * Fawful goomba: Same as normle goomba. * Yoshi raptors: Have a strong bite. * Para troopas: Hammers can't hurt them. * Cave thwomp: If not defeated fast enogh, he will deal massive damege to the bros. * Cythwomps: pretty much the cave Thwomps. * Sheilded koopas: Jumping won't harm them. * Camo blocks: Can disgise as blocks. * Bandit guys: Can steel a item. * Pokeys: Each part has there own HP. * Dry bones: Need to be killed a few times. * Wario (boss): acts like a Mario clone. Can use items, attack, and even dodge. * Lord Crump (boss): Can summon his minions, activate a shild, and shortly stun a bro or helper. * King goomba and Jr troopa (boss): can summon goombas, shoot blast of magic, and heal each other. * General guys tank (boss): Can shoot bullet bills, spit out bombs, and spin. * Koops the kid (boss): Acts like a stronger Koopa Troopa. * Mr.L's Brobot (boss): Needs each limb of the Brobot to be distroyed in order to defeat. * In development. Trivia: * Goombella is the only helper in both bros party. * In the game, you will travel to diffrent timelines. * Some past villans are from the Mario and Luigi games, mainly Fawful. * This game takes place after Super paper Mario and before Sticker star. * This game is still in development. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:FNAF other's pages